Untitled for now
by avondale09
Summary: This is the "adventure" of 3 girls who are sucked into the world of Bleach when the veil between the worlds is accidentally torn open by none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. Funny and entertaining as both relationships and "super" powers develop.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this isn't actually MY story, it's my friends' story. I'm written into the story, but I'm actually just the editor. So, as editor, I am posting. Credit is really due to Katie (Reimei No Shi) and Cassie. Good job guys! **

**So here it goes... Chapter 1!**

"Halloween is definitely my favorite holiday ever," the dark brown-haired girl was saying to the other two girls in the room. One of them had slightly red hair, the oldest by a couple of months, and the other had short brown hair with red tips, the youngest by a year. "I mean, hey, free candy!"

"You're a candy whore," the youngest said, "Seriously Cassie, what _wouldn't_ you do for candy?"

Cassie made a face. "Oh, well, love you too, Kate." She then proceeded to think about the question out loud. "What wouldn't I do? How about… sleep with you!" She pointed to Kate, who let out a noise that could easily have been a whine, who then leapt into the oldest girls' arms (which just barely caught her).

"Light-kun! Matt's being mean to me!"

Jess, or 'Light-kun' as Kate had referred to her, sighed, and replied, "Mello, grow some balls… oh wait, you can't! 'Cuz Mello's a girl!"

Kate pulled away from her friend. "Mello is _not_ a girl!" Kate yelled as quietly as possible. Cassie and Jess just looked at her. "Okay, yes, _I_, a girl, dress up as _Mello_, a man, but that doesn't make _him_ a girl!

"Does in my book…" Jess mumbled so Kate couldn't hear.

Cassie snorted. "Hey Kate, can we watch some TV without waking tu madre up?"

Kate pretended to think for a minute, and then replied, "Doubtful. The woman can hear everything, she's a freak!"

"I HEARD THAT!" came a voice from down the hall. "Now go to sleep, it's almost midnight!"

"The witching hour…" Cassie whispered.

"What?" Jess asked, unsure of what she had said.

"The witching hour," Cassie said more boldly. "The time where the veil between worlds is thinnest. And today is 'All Hallow's Eve,' the day when the veil is even thinner, practically non-existent. I wonder if we could rip it…" she trailed off.

Kate and Jess blinked at her.

"You are such a geek, Cass," Kate said. Cassie threw a pillow at her. The pillow froze in midair.

The girls _probably_ would have freaked out about that fact, however… they had just been swallowed up by a gaping black vortex that had appeared right underneath them. The pillow was then too sucked into the vortex, which then proceeded to close shut.

_Meanwhile…_

Ichigo hated Halloween. Well, not really. He only hated _this_ Halloween. He'd been conned into taking Karin and Yuzu, his two younger sisters, trick-or-treating. The trick-or-treating thing wasn't why he hated Halloween.

It was the Hollow thing.

He still didn't know how, but he'd had to switch places with Kon when a Hollow had shown up. There were tons of them! Sure, he was pretty much captain level, so it wasn't really a problem, but damn it, why tonight!? He should be _enjoying_ this night with his sisters, _not fighting_! Needless to say, Ichigo was a little pissed off, so he didn't really notice when the black tear in the sky had appeared as he slashed his blade through the air.

He wiped his forehead as the last Hollow was destroyed, and glared up at the sky. Or, at least that's what he _would_ have seen, if the small tear from earlier hadn't turned into a large, black vortex, which was sucking things into itself like crazy. His eyes went wide as dinner plates as he bolted for the only place he could think of.

_Urahara's._


	2. Chapter 2

When Ichigo finally got to Urahara's (or Mr. Hat and Clogs', as he liked to call him), the former Soul Reaper was already standing outside with his gang of misfits. "What is that," Ichigo demanded, pointing to the still-gaping hole in the sky. "Where did it come from!?"

Urahara looked at him. "That is a dimensional vortex, Ichigo. And I was going to ask _you_ the same question."

"How the hell should_ I_ know where it came from," Ichigo yelled. "I had to fight a _shit_ load of Hollows _by myself_, and when I'm done, I see a giant vacuum cleaner in the sky!"

"Hmm…" Urahara thought out loud.

"Wait, this isn't _my_ fault, right," Ichigo asked. "I use Zangetsu's powers all the time, there's no way I can cut open dimensions."

"Well, Ichigo, do you know what today is," Urahara asked, looking at the teen.

"Uh… Halloween? But what-"

"The vortex was opened exactly 33 seconds after twelve o'clock midnight," Urahara cut in.

"Yeah, so?"

"You just took a sword to a piece of paper, numbskull," yelled Jinta, the boy who worked for Urahara, who also happened to be quite irritable at all times.

"What," Ichigo blinked at him.

"Ichigo," Urahara said, waiting for the boy to look at him. "The veil between worlds, the force that separates this world from the next, is thinned at midnight, and so it's thin as _paper_ on Halloween at midnight. Add a powerful slash, and…"

"Instant vortex…" Ichigo muttered, turning fearful eyes up at the sky. He almost fell over at what he saw next. The vortex was no longer sucking things up, but instead spitting things out, and getting smaller. Before it fully closed, there was a pause, and four blurry objects shot out last.

"We should probably go check that out," Urahara said, walking in the direction of the vortex. "Coming, Ichigo?"

* * *

There was an enormous pile of debris on the ground, and on the top, in a mangled mess, lay three, dizzy, confused girls (and a pillow). The three girls slowly climbed out, brushing dust and dirt from their black clothes. "What the hell was that… an earthquake," Cassie wondered angrily.

"Uh, guys… where are we…" Jess asked, voice quivering a little. They looked around cautiously, not seeing much of anything, or anyone.

"This sucks. I've already decided," Cassie said harshly.

"Mhmm," Jess agreed.

"Ooh," Kate said, running over to pick up a small glass jar. She turned around, holding it out and jumping up and down excitedly. "Look! Look! Strawberry jam!"

The other two stood there dumfounded, jaws dropped, fingers pointing.

"I know! Isn't it _amazing_…" Kate cooed. The pile of debris moved behind her, and she hardly seemed to notice.

She giggled, then stopped. "Okay guys, it isn't _that_ amazing…"

"No, _dumb ass_, turn around," Cassie spat. Kate turned, dropping the jam, which landed in dirt with a thud and rolled a few feet. She gasped, covering her mouth.

Jess punched Kate's shoulder in excitement. "It's -!"

"Shh," Cassie cut in, staring at the tall teen dressed in a robe with bright orange hair walking towards them.

Ichigo rubbed his head, confused. "Okay, who the hell are you," he asked as Kate picked up the jam and scampered over to the rest of them.

"I'm Cas-"

"No! Don't tell him your name!" Kate yelled at her. Cassie glared at Kate, who then ran over to inspect Ichigo's 'big, shiny sword!'. Kate was often very hyper and childish, though she was seventeen.

Cassie just sighed, as did Ichigo. "Ugh… Urahara! We've got a problem!" The green striped man leisurely made his way over to Ichigo and the puzzled/awe-struck girls. "Now what? What do we do with them?"

"Hmm… " came Urahara's only reply. Just then, a Hollow came out of nowhere.

"Aw, shit! I really hate today," Ichigo yelled as he ran, ready to start his hundredth battle in twenty four hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I'm letting you know now that this chapter gets a little weird at the end, and Bleach fans everywhere will be saying "Hey... that is NOT possible. And stupid." But there's a reason behind it, it's funny, and it'll all be explained in the next chapter and cleared up and whatnot. Just go with it, and don't give up on this story yet. IT'S GOOD I SWEAR! D**

'_OHMYGODICHIGO!_'was the first thing that went through Cassie's mind. The second thing was '_Wait… how can we see him,_' then '_How the hell did we get here,_' followed by '_Isn't he speaking Japanese? How can we understand each other?_' What _didn't_ register was the fact that they were standing on a pile of randomness, about to be attacked by at least one Hollow.

"Hey, look out," Ichigo yelled, flash stepping to kill the Hollow behind her. "What are you, crazy!?"

"We're still debating that one…" Jess said. She had somehow pulled a large shield out from the pile, and was hiding behind it.

"Oh, that's inconspicuous," Cassie said, walking over to sit/hide next to her. "No one's ever going to find us behind this thing." She looked back at Ichigo. "You do your thing, Ichigo, but don't die. I've got questions to ask you." '_Okay… I've got the nonchalant thing down. I am in no way affected by the 15 year old sex God five feet away from me._'

"So…" Jess said, nodding her head.

"So," Cassie agreed.

"ZOMG! SWORDS," Kate yelled from somewhere. Jess and Cassie were up and moving towards their younger friend in an instant. Whether it was fear of Kate having a sword (let alone more than one), or they just wanted one themselves, no one was ever sure.

Kate was right, there were swords, but large blade chips were missing in most of them, and all that was left of what looked like duel Katanas were their black and white hilts. "Wow, Kate, epic fail. These swords suck," Cassie said, picking up the hilts. "I could _maybe_ cut bread with these… _maybe_." Jess had picked up the blade that was most intact, and the sword that Kate had picked looked like it had been cut right in half.

"Hey," a rather pissed off Strawberry yelled. "I just saved your lives! How about, _thank you_?"

"You're welcome," Kate yelled, waving her sword around manically. Urahara hid his lower face behind his fan and approached the girls.

"Hello," he said calmly. Cassie jumped up and pointed her broken swords at him.

"Where did _you_ come from," she asked suspiciously.

"I've been here the whole time," he said innocently.

"What's up," Jess asked the blonde man, drawing his attention away from the crazy girl with the broken swords.

"Would you three like to accompany us back to my shop," he asked. Jess, Cassie, and Kate huddled up.

"He's… kinda creepy…" Cassie made the classic 'iffy' hand gesture.

"But he's the creepy shop keeper that saves everyone," Jess pointed out.

"True… and he does have candy," she agreed.

"Candy whore," Kate whispered to her as they followed the shop keeper and his gang. Ichigo trailed behind dejectedly.

"A thanks still would have been nice…" he mumbled.

"I can kiss you if you want," Jess yelled back to him. He blushed red and stayed quite the rest of the way back.

* * *

When they got to the shop, things were cluttered everywhere, items all pretty much foreign to them. Kate walked around slowly, inspecting things, arms folded neatly behind her back (after a long lecture on not to touch _anything_). Ichigo had regained his composure for the moment, but he seemed slightly shy.

While everyone talked, Kate got bored, and she went on a hunt for the candy Cassie had mentioned earlier. She found a jar of interestingly colored, hard coated capsules. '_Well this looks like candy,_' she thought. '_Besides, I haven't seen anything _else_ that looks _remotely_ edible._' She stuck her hand in and took one out, examining it, smelling it. She was about to pop it in her mouth when Urahara slapped it from her hand.

"That is _not_ candy," he said sternly. She muttered under her breath, folding her arms and sitting on the floor Indian-style, sword clinking with the contact.

"This is dull…" she sighed, and she took out the jar of jam she had found earlier, struggling to open it. "I hate vacuum-sealed shit! It's fucking impossible!" Giving up, she tugged Ichigo's pant leg. He looked down curiously, and she held it up to him, smiling from ear to ear. He simply rolled his eyes as he opened it with ease.

"Best buddy," she squealed, as if it meant thank you or something of the sort. She then proceeded to scoop a finger into the jar, collect a fairly large gob of the strawberry goop, and lick all of it off in one clean suck. After a few more minutes of this, she decided she was still extremely bored. "Later guys," she called. "I'm going exploring!" No one noticed because they were too busy fighting over whose fault this all was and why they insisted on calling Ichigo, Strawberry.

Kate ran all over Karakura town, the sites of Japan all new to her. She couldn't stop grinning. She glanced across the park, and stopped dead. '_Oh my God…_' she thought. '_Kenpachi_!' She ran up to catch him, not watching anything around her, and accidentally slammed into something, hard. "Ow, what the hell?" She squinted and looked up at the tall dark skinned man with glasses looking down on her.

"Hmm? New, are you," he smirked at her.

"Shut up, no one asked you. Where's Kenpachi," she asked, looking around him to find Kenpachi. He glared at her and reached down. Just then a tall silver haired man walked up to them.

"Kaname, who's this," he asked the dark man, looking towards Kate who was still sitting on the ground.

"Oh, hey Gin. I don't know, she was running after Kenpachi apparently, but she was clumsy and ran right into me." Gin reached down and picked Kate up by the collar of her shirt. Kate prepared herself for pain, squinting her eyes, but instead felt her feet softly hit the ground. When she opened her eyes, they were both walking away. Gin turned around, still walking, looked at her with that creepy grin, and raised his hand up in a sort of wave goodbye. Kenpachi was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Cassie glanced around. "Uhh… hey guys? Where's Kate?"

Ichigo looked down next to him where Kate was previously sitting, and saw only a half eaten jar of jam. He stared blankly for a moment, and then... "Aargh! What the hell does she think she's doing?! There're Hollows and creeps and GAH! She's probably dead by now!" Ichigo was thoroughly pissed off by now. As much as she annoyed him, it wasn't in his nature to leave someone in danger. So he ran off to find her, and Cassie and Jess followed.


End file.
